Never Before
by Celia1
Summary: Ginny is back at Hogwarts. She still has a major crush on Harry and she's finding very hard to keep it inside. Harry begins to notice her nervousness and Ginny herself.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-Coming Back  
  
She took one step out of the train and looked around weakly. She was back, back at Hogwarts. Back at her second home, back at her Heaven, back at her hell.  
"Ginny, hurry up," said a voice from behind her.  
She turned and noticed her brother, Hermione and Harry standing at the foot of the door.  
"Oh, sorry," she replied as she got out of the way.  
She walked slowly toward the carriages, while the 'Dream Team' talked about Snape. She stopped at the foot of an empty one, and looked curiously inside.  
Took a step up and entered the carriage slowly, hoping that the trio would decide to find another carriage and leave her alone.  
But to her bad luck, they didn't. A few seconds after she had sat down Hermione's head had come through the small entrance and sat down next to her.  
Soon followed Harry, who sat in front of Ginny and then Ron.  
"I wonder who's going to be the new DADA teacher," said Harry as he looked at Ron.  
"Don't know, hopefully someone normal," replied Ron while he shrugged.  
Ginny looked out the small window, and got lost in her thoughts. Pretending that she wasn't there was one of her best jobs. The ride to Hogwarts was silent for her. She didn't care much of what they were talking. And they didn't seem to care of how she felt. It was the perfect understanding for her.   
"I don't bother them and they don't bother her," she thought, "Couldn't be better."  
Though she knew that loneliness wasn't the best medicine for her depression, it was the only way she could think. It was the only way she could draw away from it all.  
The carriages came to a sudden stop.  
She felt someone shake her abruptly so she drew her attention from her puzzling thoughts.  
"Ginny, we've arrived," said Ron.   
He then exited the carriage and called her again from outside.  
Ginny took a step out of the carriage and took a much closer look at Hogwarts.  
Standing tall and proud, with the crispy colour of the sunset, the lake, and black as ever, with shades of orange and red. It made Ginny feel all mushy inside, which made her give her home, heaven, and hell a wide grin.  
"Come on Gin, everyone's already going in," Ron told her while he grabbed her robes and pulled her in.  
"Ron! I can walk by myself!"  
As she walked in she looked around for familiar faces.  
"Everyone, please enter the Great Hall so we can begin," said McGonagall as she gathered everyone into the Great Hall.  
So many memories came back to Ginny. The Great Hall was the place where most of the events took place.   
She took a seat next to Harry and looked at him quickly, he turned to her and said, "All right there, Gin?"  
Ginny smiled and replied, "All right!"  
Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent.  
"Professor McGonagall, please bring in the First Years," he said.  
McGonagall walked toward the Great Oak doors, pushed them open and closed them behind her. Suddenly the Great Hall became noisy again.  
It didn't last for long though, McGonagall pushed open the doors and behind her came a solid roll of tiny, cute looking first years. Most of them looked terrified, and nervous. But there was a particular one that seemed to be at the point of dying.  
"Look!" she whispered to Harry as she pointed at the small boy.  
Harry turned his attention the boy and laughed silently.  
"Poor boy."  
"Please gather around here," said McGonagall.  
The students gathered around the staff table.  
The Sorting Hat sat, quietly on the stool as usual.  
The professor took the Hat from the stool, and called out a name from the roll of parchment.  
"Zeibel Heartily."  
A tall boy, with flaming red hair and blue eyes moved through the crowd and sat on the stool.  
McGonagall put the hat on his fiery head and it suddenly came to life.  
"Zeibel, muggle born. Very brave I see, clever and patient. Now, where to put you?" said the hat.  
A few minutes later of mumbling the hat finally yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"  
Zeibel took a big jump from the stool and joined the cheering table.  
McGonagall smiled and called another name.  
"Keele Hershel."  
From the crowd came a boy with jet-black hair, and blue eyes. Very short, and plump. He sat on the stool and soon the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
So on and so on, one by one the students were sorted.  
As soon as the sorting ended and the students had taken their seats, Dumbledore, once again, stood up and everyone fell silent.  
"Welcome, to Hogwarts. Please may it be noted that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Also, all entrances of the castle are guarded by Dragons. Hagrid, our care of Magical Creatures teacher is making sure that they are well fed, and looked after. To those that it might concern, one of those Dragons is named Norbert. That is it. Please, enjoy your food."  
Harry's face lit up at the mentioning of Norbert, "Did you hear that you guys? Norbert is back!"  
Ginny smiled at Harry's excitement, "Yeah! A real Dragon! I'm really glad for Hagrid, he must be really happy."  
Ginny stared at Harry for a few seconds, and then he turned to her and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"  
Ginny felt herself go red and replied, "Umm, sorry. Nothing."  
Harry smiled at her and went back to his food.  
Ginny at her food rapidly, she couldn't wait to go up to the common room and sleep till tomorrow.  
"Hello," said a small boy in the middle of the feast.  
Ginny turned and saw Zeibel, the jet haired plump boy.  
"Oh, hello!" Ginny said as she smiled at him warmly.  
"My name is Zeibel, what's yours," he said.  
Ginny could feel how shy and nervous he was so she answered.  
"I'm Virginia Weasley, but you can call me Ginny."  
Zeibel smiled at her and then pointed to Harry. Ginny turned to Harry and poked him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Zeibel.  
"Hello."  
"Harry, this is Zeibel," Ginny told Harry, trying not to look directly into his eyes.  
Harry looked at Ginny and then at Zeibel, "Hello Zeibel, welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Harry Potter."  
Zeibel froze, Ginny noticed and so did Harry but he just smiled warmly.  
"Yo-y-you're Harry Potter?" Zeibel asked, stuttering.  
"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."  
Ginny smiled warmly at Zeibel and told him, "Don't stutter too much, he's not all you think. Apart from the fact that he defeated You-know-who so many times, saved my life, that he is the best Seeker ever and that he's absolutely gorgeous and sweet, he is the most normal person in the world."  
Zeibel laughed at Ginny's comment but Harry looked at her rapidly. It took Ginny a moment or two to realize what she had just said and when she did she turned three shades of red and two of purple. She looked quickly at the floor and stuttered at she tried to say sorry.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."  
"Why are you saying sorry?" Harry asked her.  
Zeibel noticed what was happening to he turned around and began talking to a fellow first year.  
"Because," she told him, still scarlet and looking at the floor.  
Harry reached for her chin and drew her face up, so she was looking straight at him.  
"That was really sweet of you, Gin," he told her warmly.  
Ginny felt herself go red and she felt her blood getting warm of embarrassment.  
"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind them.  
Harry turned around quickly and Ginny looked at Ron.  
"Nothing, I was just telling Ginny that, that, how good the rice is," he said, rapidly.  
Ron gave him a curious look and turned back to Hermione.  
Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Ginny.  
She couldn't help but to smile back.  
For Ginny, it was the best year so far. She got Harry to touch her! That was a great accomplishment. Having him that close to her was like a dream. A very nice dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
When, finally, the feast was over all the houses and their students made their way up the marble staircases, except for the Slytherins, of coarse. They went down to the Dungeons. Ginny made her way quietly and alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were behind her talking and talking about the usual. It was always either a complaint or a problem and according to what she was listening it was about Norbert.  
"I can't wait to see him! Though do you think the rest of the school knows about our little incident back in our first year?" said Hermione enthustiaticly.  
"Well, unless Draco told the Slytherins. I reckon no one else knows," Ron told her.  
Harry nodded at their comments and looked up at Ginny.  
"Hey, Gin. Why don't you join us?"  
Ginny turned around slowly and smiled.  
"Great, Norbert is back. That's really cool," she told them, turned around and kept climbing the steps.  
Harry gave her a puzzling look and Ron just shrugged.  
"Wait one second," said Hermione.  
She climbed the steps rapidly and joined Ginny.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing," said Ginny plainly.  
"What's up with you? Lately you've been so moody."  
Ginny took a deep breath and stopped walking, so did Harry and Ron.  
"Look Hermione, just because your life is perfect doesn't mean mine is," she told her coldly.  
Hermione froze and gave her an outraged look.  
"Please don't look at me like that. Its true. So, please leave me alone."  
"Ginny! Don't talk to her like that," Ron told her, anger running through his veins.  
"I just said the truth, sorry, I'm going to bed," she climbed the rest of the stairs, stood in front of the portrait and blankly said the password outloud. The door flew open and she went in the portrait hole.  
Hermione leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.  
"Don't listen to her Hermione," Ron assured her.  
Hermione nodded,"My life isn't perfect..."  
"I know, no one's is."  
"Sorry, Hermione, but I would have to agree with Ginny," Harry told her.  
Hermione turned to him rapidly, "What?"  
"Well, sorry but sometimes you expect everything to be good and dandy. And to be honest Ginny must be feeling down. We're the only friends she's got at Hogwarts and we don't even talk to her much. Not even you Ron and you're her brother."  
"Since when are you sticking up for my sister?"  
"Since you don't even notice she's there," Harry replied harshly.  
"Okay, Ron, Harry, you don't have to fight. I'll talk to Ginny later."  
Hermione took another deep breath and climbed the rest of the stairs, stood in front of the portrait and slowly told the fat lady the password, she made her way in as Ron and Harry followed her.  
Meanwhile Ginny sat in the Common Room looking at the fire, following its every move and twist.   
As she heard the portrait open, and saw Hermione come in she concetrated even more on the hot fire.  
"Gin..." Hermione said softly.  
Ginny didn't look at her, she shifted uncofterbly on her chair.  
Hermione, soon, got the message and climbed the spiral staircase.  
Soon after Hermione had closed the Dormitory door Harry and Ron came in.  
Ron gave her a cold look, but Harry gave her a warm one.  
"Goodnight Harry," Ron told him.  
Harry nodded and sat next to Ginny.  
"Gin, what's up?"  
"Nothing, Harry."  
He felt weird asking her what was wrong. And more when she didn't take her eyes off the fire to look at him.  
"Gin, there most be something wrong."  
She looked at him and said, "Well, there isn't."  
She gave him a smile and looked back at the fire, letting a frown slowly make its way onto her face.  
Harry looked at the floor and then at the fire.  
"Is the fire cuter than me? Or maybe sweeter?"  
Ginny froze her thoughs and turned to Harry. Her cheeks slowly turned scarlet and she found herself in a tongue twisting game.  
Harry looked at her and gave her a silly smile,"That sure got your attention."  
Ginny nodded and looked at the floor.  
"Now, don't leave me for the floor. I reckon it looks pretty dirty," he told her as he smiled warmly.  
"Sorry. It's late, I have to go to bed."  
She stood up and left Harry alone in the common room. She climbed the stairs rapidly and opened the dormitory door.  
Hermione's candle was still lit, and she sat, motionless, on her bed.  
Ginny closed the door behind her and quickly changed in to her Pajamas. She tiptoed to her bed and drew the convers over her.  
"Hermione? I'm sorry," she told her, as she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Ginny was awaken by the annoying sound of screams. She sat on her bed and looked around, still half asleep.  
The screaming continued and she still didn't know where it was coming from.  
But soon Parvati came through the bathroom door, screaming. She was soon followed by the rest of the girls.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The-the, the thing. You know the thing!" said Parvati, shaking.  
Ginny heard a yell from inside the bathroom, a few moments later Hermione came through the door, with a look of disaproval on her face.  
"Honestly, do you call yourself witches or muggles?" Hermione told them,"It was just a snake. And a nonmagical one too."  
Ginny stood up from her bed and looked at them, patheticly.  
The girls gave Hermione a look of, "look at miss know it all", they rolled their eyes and went ahead to finish dressing.  
Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled,"I have no idea why they attend Hogwarts."  
Ginny laughed and looked at Hermione warmly. She was about to say sorry, but Hermione raised her hand and signaled her to stop.  
"Breakfast is about to start, we should get dressed."  
Ginny nodded and went to get dressed.  
Once they had finished they made their way down the spiral staircase, where the rest of the Gryffindor house sat around the common room. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron, she joined them, leaving Ginny alone.  
She sighted and left the common room, making her way down the staircases, and into the Great Hall. She sat down at the end of the table, alone. She thought of eating, but didn't feel very hungry. A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the great Hall door and sat down next to her.  
Ginny kept quiet, making sure not to attract their attention. They didn't notice her, as they ate their breakfast. Ginny was glad, but she couldn't wait for the Schedules to be passed out so she could go to her class.  
She looked around nervousley an noticed the Gryffindor Prefect approaching them.  
"Virginia Weasley," he said as he stood next to Ginny.  
Ginny nodded and grabbed her schedule, looking at it.  
"Oh no," she said, outloud without noticing.  
"What, what's wrong?" asked Ron, who was looking over at her schedule.  
"I've got double potions, today!" she told them.  
Ron laughed, but Ginny wasn't amused.  
She stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked her, still laughing.  
"Herbology," she told him and the Ron behind.   
But before she exited the Great Hall she heard Hermione telling Ron,"Ron we've got Potions today, first class of the day."  
  
Ginny's Lessons went by smoothly, until Potions of coarse. It was the worst and dullest two hours of her life. Snape spent the Lesson blaming things on Gryffindors and deducting points. Talking about Potions that had no point at all. Ginny had no idea, why someone would spend  
their time inventing things like that.  
She left the Potions Classroom, with her mind sore and with no desire to walk anywhere, except her dormitory.  
She made her way slowly and warily up the marble staircases and into the Gryffindor common room.  
She sat down next to the fire and laid her books on the floor. Then she laid back and closed he eyes tightly. And she soon went into her world, forgetting about anything else.  
Meanwhile Ron, Harry and HErmione were climing the Marble staircases, making their way to the Common Room.  
Potions had no good effect on Ron. As with Ginny's Lesson, Snape spent the class taking points from Gryffindor. But with Draco sniggering at them half the time, it was impossible to concentrate.  
So they rapidly climbed the stairs and told the fat lady the password.  
"Doodle Dust," said Hermione.  
The Portrait flew open and they entered the common room, to find Ginny with her eyes closed and almost asleep.   
"She must be tired," whispered Ron.  
Hermione nodded.  
Harry walked over to Ginny and shook her gently.  
Ginny felt something calling her, interrupting her thoughts. So she opened her eyes to find Harry looking over her.  
"Oh, Harry," she said nerveously as she sat up.  
"Were you asleep?" he asked her.  
"No, no. Just kind of not here," she replied with a sarcastic laugh.  
"Oh."  
Harry looked at the floor, trying to avoid her eyes.  
"Ginny, we should go change," Hermione suggested, trying to brake the moment.  
Ginny drifted her attention from Harry and nodded. She headed toward the staircases and looked at back.  
She gave Harry a look, straight into his eyes, smiled and climbed the stairs. 


End file.
